Park Swing
by ItCan'tRainForever
Summary: 14 year old Bella's parents are always fighting, on the night her father leaves, she goes to the park. All she want's is someone to understand, but she might just get a friend in the process. One-shot, rated T, EXB. WARNING REFERENCE TO RAPE/ABUSE.


**Hey guys! I am so sorry about my stories; I just don't have the inspiration anymore. I hadn't thought out the plot and the stories had all been done before, so please don't hate me. I still have the files on my computer so if anybody wants to continue them you can just let me know.**

**Anyway this is a one-shot, I have NOT stopped writing, and I swear the next story I write, I WILL finish!**

**This story is inspired by Family Portrait by P!nk. I love this song, the lyrics are so good!**

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS REFERENCES TO RAPE AND ABUSE, AS WELL AS SWEARING. Just letting you know!**

**Here's the summary:**

**14 year old Bella's parents are always fighting, on the night her father leaves, she goes to the park. All Bella want's is for someone to understand, but she might just earn a great friend in the process. One-shot, rated T, young Edward and Bella. Contains references to rape and abuse. Swearing.**

Being a teenager has got to be the hardest time of your life. I mean, you are treated like children, but then expected to act like adults. I wasn't being over-dramatic or whatever you want to call it, it was true.

My mom and dad were arguing again, for the 4th time this week. I was so sick of it.

I peeled back my purple curtains, it was still light out, but it would get dark soon, I could probably sneak out the front door if they were arguing in the kitchen.

I wasn't a bad child, I had good grades, and I was always in before it got dark, always done my homework on time. I never had any boyfriends, or friends for that matter, I preferred my own company.

But for some insane reason that I wasn't allowed to know about, they always fought, about _me._ Never anything else, not money, not food, not bills, nothing but me.

I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my favourite hoodie as well as my phone. I crept down the stairs, making sure to avoid the creaking one third from the top. I sat on the bottom step and listened closely.

"I'm done Renee! It isn't fair on Bella anymore! I'm sorry but I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back" my dad yelled angrily.

"Good! Leave now Charlie!" my mom snapped.

Mom was sitting on one of the chairs at the table and dad walked out the backdoor. I opened the front door, cringing when it squeaked open, but they didn't notice.

I quietly shut the door and pulled my hoodie on, pushing the hood down. I made my way down the small pathway that leads to the park.

To my escape.

I went to the park every time mom and dad fought. It was the only peace and quiet I could get. Nobody hung around there; they all went to the big park up the street.

I opened the gate and let it swing back with a bang as walked through. I sat on my swing and closed my eyes as I swung back and forth.

Dad used to bring me here every Saturday morning ever since I could remember. I always sat on this swing. Always.

Maybe that's why I liked it so much.

I heard a _clang _and turned around to look.

A boy entered the park, he looked to be around my age, and quite tall. He had his head down so all I could see was a giant mass of tousled bronze hair. He made his way towards me and sat on the swing next to me.

I got up to leave, I just wanted to be alone, was that too much to ask?

"Please don't leave" The boy grumbled "I won't hurt you"

I sat back down and he lifted his head to look at me.

He had a strong jaw and he was pale. But what startled me the most was his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green that I had ever seen.

"What's your name?" He asked me

I stayed silent. Somehow I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I didn't want to talk, not right now.

"Okay…my name's Edward. Edward Cullen, I live over the road." Edward said.

I nodded once and turned away, but this guy just couldn't take the hint.

"So you don't want to talk, okay I get it. I don't feel like talking sometimes as well. Mind you, it's usually because I'm mad or pissed at someone. What about you? Are you pissed at someone? Friend? Boyfriend?" Edward asked me, he would not take the hint.

"I don't have a boyfriend, or a friend for that matter, and if you must know, it's my parents I'm mad at." I muttered, hoping he would shut up.

"She speaks!" he shouted as he threw his arms up in the air.

I stifled a giggle but a small smile had crept onto my lips. He smiled a crooked smile at me.

"Bella" I said "My name is Bella Swan, I live down the path with my mom and…" I trailed off.

"and…." Edward went on. He didn't look like he was patronizing me, in fact, he looked like he genuinely cared what was wrong with me.

"My dad literally just walked out of my house, and I don't think he's coming back." I looked at Edward who was staring intently at me.

"Oh, sorry to hear that" he murmured "how you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess." I decided to change the subject "So what about you? I've basically just told you my life story." I smiled.

"Well I live with my big brother Emmett, He's 16, and my twin sister Alice, I'm older." Edward responded with a smile.

"What about your parents?" I asked, surprised he hadn't mentioned them.

"Dead" He replied shortly.

"Oh. I'm so-" I started to say.

"Don't. Please don't say that you're sorry. That's all I've heard for the past six months. I'm glad they're dead, they deserve it." He spat.

I widened my eyes in surprise.

"How can you say that?" I whispered.

"Because they do! My _Father_" he spat like it was venom "Abused my little sister for years! She is 14 years old and pregnant because of what _he _did. And my _mother _knew and never did anything about it."

I felt something wet on my cheek. I lifted my hand to touch it and realised it was my tears.

It was silent for a few minutes, then Edward spoke.

"Why am I even telling you this? I don't know you" He said as he smiled sadly. I looked into his green eyes and saw that they were glazed over.

"It's because you can't keep it in any longer, just like I can't keep quiet about my parents fighting anymore. It's okay to be upset you know, I won't tell as long as you won't" I smiled sadly "I thought I just wanted to be left alone, to have some peace and quiet to myself, but, I think I'd rather talk about it. It helps" I shrugged.

"Yeah, it does. Thanks Bella. I hope we can be friends." He smiled worriedly as he said this, like he thought I'd never want to see him again.

"Yeah, we can be friends" I agreed as I walked out the park.

"I'll see you around then Bella." Edward yelled.

I didn't respond, I only laughed.


End file.
